Mobile devices may communicate with a base station of a mobile network to exchange data, voice and other information. In some cases, performance of the mobile device may be affected by any number of factors, including various receiver issues and challenges. For instance, phase noise associated with operation of the mobile device may affect the ability of the mobile device to receive data from the base station, in some cases. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems that address these and other scenarios.